1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to talking alarm clocks and more particularly pertains to a new teaching aid for teaching a user how to tell time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of talking alarm clocks is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,640 describes a system for producing an audible sound to wake a user. Another type of talking alarm clock is U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,666 having a clock face and indicator hands with enumeration to indicate the status of each of the indicator hands to aid in teaching a user to read a clock. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,228 has a system for educating a user how to read the time from a clock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to audibly indicate the time and visually show the user which of the indicators hands are being used.